


In the House at the Top of the Rock

by stcrmpilot



Series: In the House at the Top of the Rock (Jaskier Tames the Wolves) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, But More to Come!, Eskel Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, but jaskier wins them all over, not a lot of geralt/lambert and eskel/lambert in here, the wolves are nervous about letting jaskier into their lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilot/pseuds/stcrmpilot
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to Kaer Morhen for the first time. One by one, the Wolves fall to his charms and accept the bard into their family.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: In the House at the Top of the Rock (Jaskier Tames the Wolves) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769524
Comments: 32
Kudos: 350





	In the House at the Top of the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the saga of Jaskier and the wolf boys! Oh boy do I have plans for this one. 
> 
> First chapter is short, just an intro before Geralt and Jaskier arrive at the keep. There's a lot of game!Geralt in my characterization, and he and Jaskier have been together for a long time, so for once Geralt isn't the one struggling with his emotions!

"…Geralt?"

Out of the shadow cast by the fire at Geralt's back, one golden eye blinks open. "Jaskier–"

"Yes, yes I know," Jaskier flutters a hand between them, "'Jaskier, go to sleep, it's a long way to the keep and I'm not spending another night outside,' but see the thing is you said that yesterday as well and here we are, so–"

"Jaskier," Geralt sighs, letting his eye close again. "Spit it out."

"Well…" Anxious, Jaskier bites his lip. He's not sure he's ever felt anxious in this position before; he and Geralt are pressed together under the same bundle of blankets, sharing a bedroll under the stars. It's cold enough tonight to make their breath fog in the air, and the temperature is only bearable because of Geralt's arms around him and their proximity to the fire. A lovely night, all things considered. The sort of night one might use to pour their heart out in hushed whispers to their very best friend and love of their life. Jaskier isn't really into whispering, but the point stands, he thinks. 

"You know that," he begins, "generally speaking, I am not afraid of witchers, yes?" 

"Mm," says Geralt. "I've noticed."

"And I already know that your big scary emotionless monster thing is only an act?"

"Mhm."

"And actually you tend to be very sweet under all that–" Jaskier curls his fingers into claws and growls, to demonstrate. "And the monster guts, of course. Under the monster guts."

Geralt huffs a quiet laugh. 

"…What if your family doesn't like me?"

At that, Geralt opens his eyes. "Jaskier, they won't hurt you–"

"I know, I know," says Jaskier, fiddling with a lock of Geralt's hair. "It's just, they're your family, Geralt, I want them to like me. And I especially want to like them, and, well, I know I'm a lot to handle, I can't even imagine being trapped with me in a castle for a whole winter, and what if they don't want me to stay? What if they hate my singing? Oh, what if your father doesn't approve of me? Fuck, Geralt, it's just like meeting your parents for the first time,  _ fuck– _ " 

"Shh," Geralt soothes him. His hand rubs gentle circles into Jaskier's back. "I don't have parents, Jaskier. And Vesemir isn't my father."

"But he's close!" Jaskier frets. 

"He's close," Geralt agrees. "But what I do with my partners is my business. They know what you are to me. None of them would begrudge me your company."

Jaskier makes a noise of distress. Resigning himself to a longer conversation, Geralt sighs. 

"Look, they…" Geralt hums to himself, considering his words carefully. Jaskier waits, watching him as he frowns and bites his lip. 

"The other witchers, the ones who still come back to Kaer Morhen… they might be difficult," he admits. "They don't– they don't trust just anyone, especially humans who come to the keep. I don't think anyone's brought a visitor in decades. They're not  _ mean, _ not Eskel, at least, but–" 

"But I might make them nervous," Jaskier finishes quietly. "So many years expecting cruelty wherever they turn, and now a human's hanging round their family. I'd be scared too." His heart aches to think about it. He's heard so many tales of the witchers from Geralt that he almost feels like he knows them already; he doesn't want them to suffer any more than he does Geralt. 

Geralt hesitates, and Jaskier knows he's battling with the idea that a witcher could be scared of anything. It's something he still struggles to accept, despite knowing full well that none of them lack emotions. Eventually, though, he nods. 

"Kaer Morhen is… it's where we let our guard down. Don't think they'll find it easy to welcome someone new."

"I understand," Jaskier murmurs. "As much as I can. Are you sure I should–"

"Yes," Geralt says firmly. "You're coming. They'll get used to you, whether they like it or not."

Chuckling, Jaskier wriggles closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Yes, well, I think I've proven my witcher-taming abilities quite thoroughly, don't you?"

Geralt sighs exasperatedly, but his eyes are fond. 

"I'll be careful with them, Geralt," Jaskier promises. "I'll win them over. By the end of the season I shall have them eating out of the palm of my hand."

The image causes a grin to spread across Geralt's face, and he shakes his head. "Good luck with that one. More likely to get bit. How long did it take me to warm up to you, again?"

"Now that I have your endorsement I'm certain the process will go considerably faster," says Jaskier. "They wouldn't dare bite me with the White Wolf at my back!"

"Lambert will still bite you. Metaphor aside. Don't put your fingers near his mouth."

"Ah, well."

Geralt presses his forehead against Jaskier's then, tightening his arms around him. Jaskier would love to close the distance between their lips, but Geralt's somber expression stops him.

"Thank you," Geralt says quietly. "For…" 

Jaskier knows what he means.  _ For understanding. For giving them a chance. For seeing something worthwhile in them, like you did me. _ "Of course, Geralt," he whispers. "They're your family." And the nerves still nag at him, the worry that perhaps they really won't like him at all; but now he looks forward all the more to meeting the Wolves of Kaer Morhen, showing them exactly why Geralt has deemed him worthy of trust. Making a witcher feel human—now  _ that  _ he can do. 

With a small, wounded noise, Geralt shuts his eyes and buries his face against Jaskier's shoulder. "Too good to me," he mumbles. 

"Nothing's too good for you, darling," Jaskier assures him. 

Geralt huffs, his warm breath tickling Jaskier's chest. "Thought I told you to go to sleep," he grumbles, and Jaskier smiles at his clumsy attempt at misdirection. One day he'll get that man to accept a compliment, or he isn't the best bloody bard on the Continent. 

"Alright, alright," he concedes. "Sleeping now."

"Hm."

"I love you, Geralt. Goodnight."

"Hm. Love you too."

For a moment, Jaskier lets himself drift in the soft crackling of the fire, the weight of Geralt's arms around him. Then he asks, "Do you think Vesemir will let me braid his hair?"

Geralt dissolves into a laughing fit, and neither of them get much sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://nbgeralt.tumblr.com)


End file.
